Dark side of the moon
by RedHeroJLS
Summary: AU What if Jason had saved Kim from the pit? But had to do so by endangering himself? Dark, and getting Darker. Read and Review. thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark side of the moon.**

**BY: RED HERO**

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS. SABAN DOES. ENJOY.

"You've got me let her go!" I screamed struggling against the chains that held me over the pit of burning lava.  
"I would but what fun would that be?" Divatox, the evil space pirate who had captured us, sneered.  
"Jase, don't worry. The rangers are gonna save us." Kimberly said, her voice betraying her inner fear.  
I didn't reply still struggling with the chains. Suddenly an idea struck me.  
"Kim." I whispered urgently.  
"What?"  
"I've got an Idea. Just play along." I whispered. I watched a serious expression cross her beautiful features as she nodded.  
"Hey, Diva-Something!" I called to the pirate.  
"What?" She asked angrily.  
"Well you said that you needed two pure good sacrifices to put into the flames." I waited as she nodded. "Well, you see Kim here, she's actually evil."  
"Nice try power puke. Maybe you should leave the plans to some one smarter." She sneered walking away.  
"Damn it." I growled.  
"Don't worry Jase the rangers will save us." She assured me.  
"Did someone mention us?" A blue clad figure appeared.  
"Rangers! Who invited you?" Divatox sneered as four other figure clad in pink, yellow, red, and green entered.  
"We did! Rangers meet Divatox. Divatox meet your worst night mare!" Kimberly replied. I cracked a smile.  
"Glad being strung over a pit of Evil lava of doom didn't damper you mood." I joked, relaxing slightly for the for the first time since the beginning of this whole ordeal. I laughed as she rolled her eyes. I turned to watch the blue ranger, who I thought was Rocky. I saw him take a nasty hit, a he was launched backwards.  
"Into the flames!" I heard the gleeful shriek of Divatox as we began descending towards the lava. My Brain was running on hyper-drive. I saw Kat.  
"Kat, shoot the Chains!" I yelled as panic filled my brain as I managed to pull myself up a bit in a last ditch effort to make sure Maligore did not rise. I shut my eyes as the chain sparked and snapped. The whole world slowed down as the chains snapped. Every eye was on us now. I felt us falling, I held my self back waiting. "I love you Kim!" I yelled, kicking her sending her tumbling Over the mouth of the pit and on to the dust covered ground.  
"Nooo!" I heard some one scream over the whooshing in my ears. I closed my eyes as the ceiling got further and further.  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" I let out an anguished scream as I hit the lava.


	2. Chapter 2

"No!" A yell escaped my throat as I saw him falling in to the pit. I started forward, but was held back by pink clad arms.  
"I'm sorry." I heard the tearful voice of Kat, my successor in pink.  
"It's my fault." I cried falling to my knees.  
"Jason would have done that for any of us." Rocky, Jason's successor, said his voice betraying his inner pain. The temple suddenly began shaking violently.  
"What the-" Tommy, my ex- team mate began from somewhere behind me.  
"YES! YES! ARAISE MALIGORE AND TAKE ME AS YOU BRIDE!" Divatox screeched from the other side of the pit. Suddenly we were all thrown back as the pit erupted sending a large amount of fire and smoke into the air above it. As the smoke cleared My jaw hung open as I saw a muscular figure clad in a tight, black rash guard and black swim trunks.  
"J-Jason!" I yelled trying to move forward, but being stopped by Kat and Rocky as the Pink and blue rangers. I struggled as Jason slowly turned around, his head bowed. He slowly looked up, his dark brown colored eyes held evident pain and sorrow for the briefest moment before flashing red, and then to a midnight black color. An evil smirk played onto his face as he snapped his chains as though it was nothing more than a mere nuisance.  
"Jason?" I asked quietly.  
"He's not here right now, can I take a message?" He smirked.  
"You monster!" I yelled.  
"You just hurt my feelings." He mocked. "You want to know what'll make it up." He smirked; suddenly he was right next to me. "A kiss." He whispered in my ear. I turned around and smacked him in the face.  
"You shouldn't have done that." He growled. He brought his hand forward to smack me; I flinched as his hand came closer to mines. I felt disgusted as he instead carefully caressed my cheek. "I wouldn't hurt you. But I'll make you mines; it would be the ultimate victory, and the blow that would destroy this pathetic human's spirit. He did after all love you." He taunted.  
"Jason was A hero!" Rocky roared attacking the demon that had possessed Jason's body. The Demon easily dodged all of Rocky's attack, then grabbing Rocky's fist he flipped him over placing his foot on his chest. "W-who are you? What are you?" Rocky asked struggling underneath the foot.  
"I am the demon spawn named Jarek. I am faster, stronger, and smarter than your weak friend Jason." Jarek sneered.  
"Jason was never weak!" Tommy said jumping into action.  
"Pathetic." Jarek commented as he flung Tommy into Rocky.  
"You guys let's try this together." Rocky ordered. "Go!" He signaled the others into attack. I smirk played on to Jarek's face as the others charged him. He swiftly dodged every move tossing the rangers aside effortlessly.  
"Good work, Jarek. Now finish them." Divatox ordered clinging happily to Jarek.  
"Here's a better idea you space hag. I'll destroy you, then the Rangers. And finally walk away with my prize hamsters," He paused indicating towards Lerigot and his family. "Your entire Army, And her as my trophy wife." He laughed.  
"No, Maligore sent you as a token of appreciation, and a wedding present." She stated furiously.  
Jarek grabbed her by the throat and lifting her off the floor. "You don't tell me what to do." He hissed.  
It happened suddenly, I guess it was just realizing that the man in front of me was no longer Jason, but instead a demon set on tarnishing his memory. Whatever it was it was enough to launch in to a furry. I attacked Jarek, viciously attacking any part of him I could reach. By the looks of it, that only stunned him, causing him to drop Divatox. As the last of my furry ebbed away I looked up at him. I gasped as Jarek's eyes transformed back into Jason's dark brown. "Jason I-"  
"I'm sorry Kim." Jason said his voice the same, but full of sorrow.  
"No! Fight him Jason! You can win!" I yelled.  
"I'll be sure to pass on the message." Jarek sneered, slipping back into control.  
"No, no." I whimpered backing away from him. He moved forward.  
"I underestimated him by letting him live, but don't worry this time I'll kill him." He hissed stepping closer to me.  
"Get away from her!" The current green, Adam, yelled. His outburst didn't even receive a glance from Jarek as he flicked his hand towards Adam sending him flying across the room into a wall.  
"Monster!" I accused.  
He tried to slap me again, but this time his hand stopped as though an outside force had grabbed it. "You don't hurt my friends especially not Kim." Jason growled taking control of his body.  
"Jase-" I began.  
"Get out of here. Now!" He ordered as he doubled over and grabbed his head in obvious pain.  
"But Jase-" Tommy began.  
"Go now! Listen to me!" He commanded.  
"Or you could stay and play with me." Jarek's voice hissed.  
"Sorry about this dear nephew." Divatox whispered.  
"What!" The egg-headed alien exclaimed as he was thrown into the pit of lava.  
"You fool! Do you have any idea what you've done?" Jarek bellowed as the temple shook.  
"Yes I've awakened my husband to be." Divatox sneered as the temple began to shake even more violently.  
"What's going on?" Tanya asked joining the others as Jarek's eyes reverted to Jason's.  
"You guys go; I'm not sure what exactly it is but it is bad. It's got Jarek scared out of, well, my mind." He commanded.  
"We can't leave you." I told him as I almost fell over.  
"Don't worry I'll be fine." He stated.  
"Bro-" Rocky said moving forward.  
"Look I know what I'm doing, go. You all have a bigger purpose then this. You have something more." He stated giving us a weak smile.  
"No, but-" I began as I rock fell from the ceiling onto Jason. "Jason!" I screamed trying to move the fallen rock.  
"It's too late, we have to go Kim." Kat said as she and Tanya pulled me out of the temple.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks you to everyone for reading and reviewing, you guys are just so awesome. So i double posted this time, on this story and guitat guy. and i hope you guys like it. thanks!

**I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGER, NICKALODEON DOES. AND PLEASE DON'T SUE I HAVE NOTHING AS IT IS.**

Dark side of the moon.

Chapter 3

Kimberly

But that was then, today is now. Exactly four year since I last saw Him. Maligore had crawled out of the pit, and was destroyed by the Rangers, Rock, Adam, Tommy, Kat, and Tanya, but at the cost of Jason's life.  
"You okay Kim?" Trini asked placing a hand on my shoulder.  
"No." I replied as tears quietly fell from my eyes. She gathered me in a hug.  
"We have to go meet up with the others." She stated pulling away.  
"Yeah, let me just get something." I told her as I went to retrieve Jason's old blue and white football jersey. I breathed it in, it still smelled like him. I pulled it on, the jersey almost made it seem like he was there, almost.  
"Ready." I said returning to my living room where Trini was waiting. She nodded.  
The trip to the lake, where the gang had agreed to meet up, was quite. Neither of us had anything to say. "This isn't what Jason would have wanted." I state.  
"What do you mean?" Trini asked still focused on the road.  
"I mean the way we all drifted apart. Were all best friends, yet we barely talk to each other." a stray tear escaped my eye.  
"I've thought a lot about that too." She paused briefly, almost hesitating.  
She never hesitated before. Why now? I thought.  
"He was the common link that held us all together, even when we were on duty. He talked us down, back into normality." She stated.  
"And the others?" I asked.  
"All of us took his death as personal failure. Even Billy did, he told me that maybe if he hadn't tried to take the gold ranger powers, he wouldn't have needed to go to Aquitar. Giving him time to upgrade the powers."  
"You really think so, Tri?"  
"About the personal failure thing?" She asked.  
"Yeah,"  
"Honestly, Kim, I'd have to say yes." and with that final sentence the conversation was over.  
I heard the crunch of the stones on the drive way. We were here. We planned this originally for the first year after his death, giving us all time to prepare to say what needed to be said, to ready ourselves for the bitter truth. We'd all agreed we'd wait a year, if he came back all was okay, if he didn't then the worst would be assumed. But one year hadn't been enough time to assume the worst, especially with Jason. But now we had all come to terms, it had taken four years but all rangers had lost hope.  
"Are you ready?" Trini asked concerned.  
I nodded as both of us stepped out of the car and into the pitch black night. I stopped for a moment to gaze at the large log cabin that had been owned by Jason's parents and after their death had become Jason's. I could almost hear him, his laughter, his jokes all of them fresh in my memories. It brought a few tears to my eyes. "You're in a better place now." I whispered trying to shake off the sounds, but at the same time clinging to them. I realized Trini must have been feeling something similar as she brushed away some tears and nodded to me. I brushed mines away and nodded following her to the back of the cabin which was projecting an orange glow. There they all were; Billy, Zack, Rocky, Adam, Tommy, Kat, Tanya, and even Aisha. There were two empty logs, one between Tanya and Billy, the other between Billy and Rocky. I sat down on the one between Rocky and Billy and stared into the orange flames, as Trini took the opposite log. We all sat there staring into the flames for a while, I guess it must of been what they were doing the entire time.  
Tommy began to clear his throat as if preparing himself to say something, but stopped and got quite again. He tried again a few minutes later this time being more successful. "Jason was a great guy. He was the first one to offer me a hand of friendship after the whole evil thing. The others were more untrusting but they came around. And after that he never, not even for a moment, let me dwell on what I had done. And he's the reason I fought with all I had against evil. So thank Jason, where ever you are, for giving me a reason to fight. I'll never forget you bro."  
I smiled slightly at the memory of the first day when Jason had, more or less, forced Tommy on the team. Tommy had been shy and felt like an outside even at school. And Jason had decided he was gonna make Tommy one of us no matter what it took, so he had opted to getting a wig and a fake ponytail and clothes that were identical to Tommy's and had worn them until Tommy had finally let go and joke with them about how funny Jason had looked. I was pulled back into reality as someone else began to clear there throat.  
Billy cleared his throat again and straightened his glasses as he began. "Jason and I met back in Kindergarten, Ironically enough in the sandbox. Even then I was who I am now, only not as intelligent. And for that the others picked on me, mostly older kids. And one day one of the shoved me into the sand, fortunately Jason happened to be there. He pushed the Bully and told him to back off. The bully hadn't and there had been a fight. Jason managed to knock a tooth out of the other boy; Jason even then packed quite a punch. And since that day in he's been my best friend. Even when my mom passed away, they hadn't let Jason past the waiting room so instead he spent that entire summer lodging at the waiting room of Angel Grove Hospital. And when she finally had passed, he had held onto me as I cried. He shared the grief that was solely mines, he bore the brunt of all my tantrums, my outburst, my cruel nasty words and he did it all with a smile. He was loyal and caring and best damn brother anyone could ask for. He even skipped Prom 'cause I didn't have a date. Thank you Jason for being my brother, my mentor, my protector, my friend, and my reason to be strong."  
Aisha began her eulogy after Billy's words had sunk in. "We met in High School. We went from having mutual friends to being friends in the blink of an eye. Before he left conference we had known each other briefly, but I already knew I had made a lasting friend. He just proved it more when he showed up as a surprise birthday present after I had given the crystal to Tanya. I asked him if I was right when I gave Tanya the powers. He asked me if I believed she wanted to save those people more than herself. I said yes. I asked him if I'd made the right decision by giving the powers away and if I was a coward for running away. He asked me if I'd put my life in danger to save strangers. I answered yes. He told me that I was the only one who could decide who I was. And from that day on I had lived by those words and defined myself, by me. So thank you Jason for helping me find my own approval."  
Zack took his turn in talking next. "Jason was my best bro, we didn't go as long back as him and the others but he always treated me the same. He was my wing man in everything I did. He even pretended to be me and watch my little siblings while I went out on a date. He talked me through every tragedy that happened. I'm not really all that great at this sentimental Druid so I'll end with this; Jason your one hell of a guy. And thank you for everything."  
Adam began a few moments after Zack had finished. "I meet Jason only a little while before he left for the conference, so we only had time to become friends. And even then he wrote every week and never missed calling on a holiday or birthday. Even when he came back, he just sorta slipped right in with an ease that I hadn't seen in any others, even if the only thing that changed was the powers. Tommy may have been our leader, but Jason was definitely our big brother. So thanks Jason for everything."  
Tanya stepped up, "Jason was someone I knew I could always trust. It was everything about the way he walked, the way he talked to you. He was definitely one of the greatest guys I had ever met. He was the reason I went after my dream of trying to become a famous singer. After I had been rejected a few times, he told me that even the guy who created the wheel was rejected a couple time, but imagine if he gave up. We'd all be trying to drive around on squares! It obviously wasn't the deepest conversation I had, but it definitely helped me to continue pursuing my dreams. So thank you Jason, for giving me a reason to keep singing."  
Kat took a deep breath indicating that she was ready. "I met him the first day he came back to Angel Grove. He was the nicest guy and definitely the most protective. I still remember, we hadn't been introduced, but that didn't stop Jason from helping a damsel in distress. Some jerk was hitting on me and Jason and stepped in and told him to back off when he saw I was really uncomfortable. When he wouldn't stop Jason pulled him aside and talked to him. To this day I still have no idea what he said, but the guy never bothered me again. That was Jason always the protector. Thank you Jason for being my Big Brother."  
Trini was the next to speak. "Jason was a guy who never seized to amaze me, from his big heart, to his over protection nature. He was the guy who everyone went to for advice. He was someone everyone trusted. He was someone who everyone thought to be an open book, but he was truly someone who kept his weaknesses hidden by making others stronger. If not for him I can honestly say none of our lives would be what they are now. And most probably we would have fallen by now. But even as a civilian I know Jason would have fought, and in a way I guess this is probably how he would have wanted to go, protecting the world. All I can think of to truly describe who Jason was is Ranger, Forever and always a true Ranger, a legacy for all Rangers to come to shape themselves into. So Jason where ever you may be know this: your legacy will remain forever, you will be the immortal red."  
That was Trini in a nut shell someone who blew everyone else out of the water, and left them shaken to the core. And now as I look into the eyes of the nine people surrounding the flame I see pride and ferocity.  
"As long as there are rangers Jason will never die." Rocky stated loudly to the night.  
"Immortal Red, I like it." A Voice called from just outside the circle of light. The voice was tired and wry, but still happy. But most of all it held pain and sorrow. But the voice was unmistakably His.  
"Jason?" Billy asked standing up and moving towards the voice.  
"Wait it could be a trap." Tommy whispered joining him.  
"No trap I swear." Jason said stumbling into the circle of light. I heard Tanya gasp as he struggled to take a step forward, but fell.  
"Jase!" Billy exclaimed quickly picking him up and helping him stand. "Help me get him inside!" He commanded a still exhibits Tommy.  
"I'm alright guys, just hungry and tired." He argued weakly allowing himself to be helped in to the cabin.  
"We'll look for food." Tanya, Kat, and Aisha informed running ahead into the cabin.  
"Adam and I'll put out the flame. You guys go with them." Rocky instructed.  
Trini, Zack, and I quickly followed Billy and Tommy.  
"Dude how do we put out a flame?" Adam called after us.  
"Water!" Trini called back.  
"Watch out yo, there's blood here." Zack informed while avoiding a trail of blood. My heart squeezed when I saw it. 'He's alright' I assured myself. "Tri, get the first aid kit. Zack help us lift him. Kim turn the lights on please." Billy ordered.  
I quickly flicked the lights on, surprised that they still worked. "You look like you just went through a food processor." I managed, only half kidding.  
He looked like a mess, there were evident slash in his black t-shirt, along with blood and mud stains. His hair was pulled back in a pony-tail slightly shorter than Tommy's had been in high school. His pants were stained with blood and mud along with having some patches missing. I looked into his eyes, the one's who were always warm and welcoming were now cold and hard, and their was a distinct scar that ran down his neck. But his black leather trench coat seemed in perfect condition. "I wish. I was also kinda hoping my tail would be longer then Tommy's." He said humorously.  
"Here I got the kit." Trini said handing it to Billy, who quickly pulled some scissors out and cut open his shirt revealing a muscular body with scars cross-crossing his front. "Here apply this to his cuts to clean them." He ordered.  
"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." He informed.  
"Shut up and stay still we know what we're doing." Billy ordered as Zack, Trini, and him tended to the wounds.  
"We should go see if the others found any food." Tommy stated pulling me after him.  
"He's alive." I whispered, terrified that at any moment I'd wake up.  
"He is, he really is." Tommy said a single tear running down his face.

let me know what you guys think!


End file.
